1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod antenna for vehicles, such as automobiles, and more particularly to a drainage system for an extensible rod antenna system for vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Existing extensible rod antenna systems include a top portion 2 attached to the end of the smallest diameter rod 1, which serves as a decorative ball or as a pick-up knob for extending the antenna. A rod insulator 4 is fitted into the inner circumferential wall of the upper fitting member 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, with this structure rain water, etc. may leak into the rod storing housing 5 through the space between the top portion 2 and the rod insulator 4 when the antenna is retracted. Rain water, etc. can also leak into the housing 5 through the space between the smallest diameter rod 1 and the rod insulator 4 when the smallest diameter rod 1 is pulled out and extending as shown in FIG. 2. Sometimes rain water, etc. further leaks into the drive mechanism which moves the rod antenna up and down (not shown in the drawings). As a result, many different problems can arise, i.e. rust can form over the component members of the drive mechanism or in cold areas, ice can form thus making it impossible to extend or retract the antenna.